


Warbride (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Consent Issues, Dark Magic, F/M, Forced Marriage, Innocent Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Political Marriage
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Relationships: Frigga/Odin, Idunn/Balder, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warbride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875041) by [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin). 



本来ならば出会うことはなかったであろう二人の邂逅に繋がる一連の出来事は、美しきレディ・ジェーンによって引き起こされたと言っても過言ではないだろう。辛うじて和平の均衡を保っていた二つの王国がその周りを踊り回りながらも決して切断することのなかった糸に触れたのが、彼女の繊細な手、可憐な指先であったのだと。

アスガルドは強国、全土の国々を合わせたよりも強く、ヨトゥンヘイムは野蛮と言えるほど野性的な国家。彼らの小箱さえなければ、かの国に勝利するのは容易く見えたが、どちらもその事実を試そうとはしなかった。アスガルドは慎重で、ヨトゥンヘイムは警戒していた。

そして、両国の王が互いへ抱く敬意に全てがかかっていた。

オーディンが全知、強力で誰よりも賢いところ、ラウフェイは頭が切れ、黄金の国に戦を仕掛けても良い結果にならないと承知していた。彼らは頻繁に会い、頻繁に語り、互いに確立された、だが緊張を孕んだ友好関係にあるとの理解があった。

さらに、全母であり、オーディンの后であるフリッガもこの友好関係を受け入れており、ラウフェイと顔を合わせる時には彼に相応しい敬意を示したが、ラウフェイの番であり、王配である人物が同じく友情の手を差し伸べることはなかった。

なぜなら、ファールバウティは考えが古く、未だアシールに対し不快憎悪を抱くヨトゥン辺境の地出身であり、アシールを絶滅させるにはどんなことでもすると思われた。彼は頑強で残酷、嗜虐的でその容赦ない態度のために、祖国や他の国々にも恐れられていた。彼は無慈悲に動き、誰一人生者を残さぬ加虐的な手で殺すのだ。

九つの世界全土が彼を知り、九つの世界全土が彼を恐れた。

彼が周囲の全てを破壊しないよう抑えているのはラウフェイの存在だけだと、誰もが知っていた。

ファールバウティは何か得る物があると考えれば、他国を侮辱し、自らを全世界の指導者たちよりも上の存在と宣言し、みだりに破壊を繰り返すだろうが、彼はまだ古いやり方に縛られた部族の出であったために、王に従うのだった。怒鳴り散らし、ラウフェイを脅し、時に殴ることもあったが、命じられれば、心中で何が駆け抜けようとも、どれほどの憤怒に駆られようとも、どんなものに怒りを呷られようとも、必ず身を退き、ラウフェイに命じられるままおとなしくなるのだった。

最終的には、彼はその力とヨトゥンヘイムへの揺るぎない忠誠心を買われて王都へ呼び寄せられた王配に過ぎないのだから。

しかし、それは全て変わろうとしていた。なぜなら、あるモータル、美しき乙女ジェーンがすでに両国の間に第二の戦争を齎し、天上に住まう全ての命ある者の運命を変えるさざ波を引き起こしていたのだから。

特に、そのような変化など、予想だにしていなかった二人の運命を…

＊＊＊

金の王子ソーは黄金と琥珀の宮殿で、口に金のスプーンを咥え*、一国の力を後ろ盾にして生まれた。(*本来は「銀のスプーンを咥えて生まれる」つまり、大変裕福な家庭に生まれるの意)

その時、天空は雷鳴が轟き、閃光が走ったと言われている。それは母親であるフリッガ女王の手の中であまりに小さな、この幼き赤子の力であった。女王は出産後一時間と経たず、世に押し出したビルジスナイプを今誰が抱えているのか把握するには疲労が過ぎ、眠りに落ちていた。

ソーの誕生は安産ではなかった。

そして、穏やかで優しげな女性から悲鳴と罵声を上げる魔物へと変貌した妻の傍に居続けたオーディンは、二度と妻のこの姿を見ずに済むのならば、一生禁欲しても構わないと考えるのであった。

しかし、彼は妻の傍に留まり、子が生まれる間彼女の髪を撫でた。憐れなフリッガが耐えねばならなかった強烈な陣痛が来るたびに、天上で轟く雷鳴と、それが地面に落下する盛大な音が鳴り渡る間もずっと。彼女に罵られるたびに宥める言葉を囁きかけ、脅されれば彼女に様々な誓いを立てた。

彼の私室にはエルフさえ恥ずかしいと思うほど豪華な贈り物がすでに山のように積み上げられており、妻に受け取られるのを待っている。なにしろ、オーディンは経験から、子が生まれさえすれば、彼女の罵声が鳴り止み、元の冷静な女性に戻れば、フリッガは彼が彼女のためにしたことを全て喜ぶのだと知っていたのだから。

そして、贈り物はほんの始まりに過ぎないのだ。

オーディンはまだ新たに生まれた子を腕に抱いていない。もちろん、その子を目の当たりにはしていたし、名付けもしていたが、まだ抱いてはいなかった。彼をソーから引き離していたのは、単純にこの時は妻の方が彼を必要としているという事実だけだった。治療室の隅に置かれた揺り籠に寝かされたソーは最も柔らかな絹布に包まれ、爪先立ちになった四歳の兄バルドルに見守られていた。

オーディンに妻の扱いを教えた経験とはバルドルのことであり、茶色い髪と青い瞳をした第一王子を見やると、オーディンは微笑むのだった。

幼いながらも賢いバルドルは、生まれたばかりの新しい弟に触れるのが怖いようだが、明らかに触れたがっていた。片手を上げ、弟が母から受け継いだ金髪に触れようとしては、毎回手を止めていた。

彼らの乳母、美しきイドゥンは千年前にこの地へ連れてこられ、追放される前までは彼女の祖国で女王として君臨していた。オーディンに赤子であったバルドルを紹介すると呼ばれ、その子を一目見た瞬間、彼の乳母してほしいと主張した。彼女は彼と恋に落ち、その永遠の若さはその子を直ちに捕らえていた。

二人の相性はすこぶる良く、たいていは姉弟のように駆け回り、イドゥンが育てるのを好んだ樹木の種を植えるのだ。軽やかに舞っては駆け、バルドルの奏でる楽器の音色に合わせ、イドゥンがクルクルと回転する。二人は離れがたいようで、オーディンはイドゥンの居室を王室の住まう一角のすぐ近くへ移動することを考えた。彼の頭の中で、彼女の不死の若さと彼の永遠の叡智は最高の縁だと思えたのだ。

そして今、彼は二人がソーを見下ろしている場面を眺めている。眠る赤子はその瞬間を選んで目を開けていた。

ソーが明るい青の瞳で兄と視線を合わせ、歯の無い口で嫌に自信ありげな笑みを浮かべると、バルドルの目が大きく見開かれ、オーディンの笑みも大きくなった。揺り籠から嬉しげな歓声が上がり、イドゥンはクスクスと笑うと手を伸ばして新生児を抱き上げた。

彼女は許可を得ようともしなかった。もう何十年も前にフリッガもオーディンもそのことは諦めていたが、彼女は無言の命令にはすべて従ったし、今もバルドルに赤子を見せてやりながら、しっかりと赤ん坊を抱き寄せている。

バルドルは息を飲み、イドゥンが座る長椅子の上に飛び乗ると、彼女の隣に腰を下ろして弟を覗き込めるよう、身を乗り出した。

イドゥンはそれらに問題がないか確認するかのように、ソーの目の前で指を鳴らし、それから耳元でも鳴らす。しかし、ソーは彼女の指の動きを目で追い、その音を追って首を動かしている。小さな口は幼い驚きに開いていた。

「彼を見てごらんなさい、小さなバルドル」彼女は言って、ようやく新しく兄になった子供に守るべき存在を見せてやる。「新しい、あなたの悩みの種ですよ」

オーディンはクスリと笑って首を振り、じっと様子を見守った。

「なやみのたね？」幼いバルドルは目を大きく開いて尋ねると、好奇心に駆られ、再びソーに触れようと手を上げた。

「問題ということ」イドゥンは説明した。

ソーが彼の指をその小さな手で掴むと、彼は鋭く息を飲んで凍りついた。ソーは嬉しさのあまり足を蹴り出し、キャラキャラと笑ってからその指を口に突っ込んだ。

バルドルは不快気な声を上げて手を引こうとする。

その手をイドゥンが優しく掴み、目を覗き込まれると、彼は動きを止める。

「そんなに荒々しくしてはいけませんよ、幼い子」彼女は言った。「これほど小さな赤ん坊には、幼いその命を定める錨が必要。どうやら、小さなソーはあなたを選んだようね」

説明のつかない畏怖を覚えたバルドルは赤子を見つめ、この先どんなことがあっても、弟をどのような災厄からも守り抜くことを心に誓っていた。

「ソー」バルドルは初めてその名を紡いだ。「僕の弟」

離れた所からこのやり取りを見ていたオーディンは眠る妻に向き直ってその頬にキスをしてから、まだしっかりと握っていた手を放した。立ち上がると、銀と力の偉大なる王は生まれたばかりの赤子を抱えるイドゥンの下へ歩を進めた。

バルドルは父を見上げて笑顔を見せたが、イドゥンはソーの小さな口をこじ開けて中を覗き込むことを優先して彼を完全に無視している。

「この幼子には林檎の果汁を作ってあげましょう」彼女は誰にともなく語り掛ける。「このままでは歯並びが悪くなりそうで、それではいけませんから」

ずっと昔にイドゥンの独り言には慣れたオーディンはただ首を振ると、手を伸ばし、ソーの頭に大きな手を乗せた。

赤子が僅かにビクリと動いたことでイドゥンが叱責するようにオーディンを睨みつけることとなったが、彼は彼女の隣に腰を下ろすと赤子を渡してほしいと言った。

「また驚かせるつもりですか？」イドゥンが尋ねる。「そうだといいですけど。そうしたら、この子はあなたの衣服を汚して、私は笑います」

オーディンはクスリと笑う。「ならば、わしはそなたの笑い声を聞くためだけに、この子が中から汚物を出すよう驚かせてやろう」

イドゥンは上機嫌に鼻を鳴らす。「私の笑い声がそんなに聞きたいのでしたら、ご夫人を起こしてその怒りから身を隠しては？以前はそれでとっても可笑しかったのですから、今回も成功するでしょう」

「そなたは剥くべき林檎があるのでは？」

「あなたは疲弊させるべき国家があるのでは？」彼女は言い返す。

オーディンは頭を振ってバルドルとソーに視線をやる。

「否」彼は言った。「今やわしには代わりにそうしてくれる二人の嫡子がいる」

イドゥンはヴァルハラを見上げる。「天上におられるノルンよ！幼子と赤子に国家の運営が可能だと思うほどあなたは惑わされているのですか？」

オーディンは彼女に向かって片眉を撥ね上げる。「惑わされているだと？否、この二人に関しては決して。彼らは王となるために生まれた」

「そして、あなたは二つの目を持って生まれたはず」イドゥンが言った。「いかに早く変わってしまうものか」

オーディンは片目の視線を彼女に向けて含み笑いを漏らした。「どうやら、そなたの林檎のおかげで機知が改善したようだな、若きイドゥンよ」

「改善の必要はありませんでした」彼女は笑み、ソーにオーディンの服を汚してもらおうと彼の顎を擽りはじめた。「私は初めから完璧な存在でしたから」

「それに異論はないな、ご婦人よ」

イドゥンは頬を染める。「あなたがこの国と全世界にとって完璧な王であるように、陛下」

「それは褒め言葉に聞こえるな」

「何の話でしょう」彼女は言って、身を引いた。「行きましょうか、バルドル。林檎を摘みに参りましょう。あなたは生涯をかけてこの小さな怪物の面倒を見ることになるのだから」

聞き分けの良いバルドルは長椅子から飛び降りてから、もう一度ソーを見やった。今度は、父に見守られ、片手を上げて羽毛のように軽い仕草で弟の髪に触れた。

直後に、ソーは驚いて焦点の合わない目を周囲に走らせた。

オーディンは温もりが腕や衣類に広がるのを感じて微笑んだ。

表情からしてイドゥンはそれに気が付いていたが、目を輝かせただけで反応は見せなかった。代わりに、バルドルの手を取ると彼を部屋の外へ連れ出す。その飛び跳ねるような足取りは、彼女の亜麻色の髪を舞うように揺らした。

彼らの背後で扉が閉まると、オーディンはソーに目を戻す。

赤子はキャラキャラと笑い、手を伸ばして彼の髭を掴んだかと思うと蹴ってきた。

オーディンは笑った。「では、移動式の厠になるだけでなく、良い戦士にもなるということか、我が子よ？」

ソーは父の深く震動する声を聞いてからもう一度笑みを見せる。

「可愛らしい子だな、お前は」

再び、ソーは彼の髭を引っ張って笑い、オーディンは上体を倒してその額に口付けをした。

「我が子よ」彼は言った。「わしのソー」

彼の視線でさえ見ることの叶わない背後では、フリッガが夫に微笑みかけていた。それからもう一度瞼を閉じると、勝ち取った眠りに再び落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

アスガルドが幼きソーの十歳の誕生日を祝った時、誰もがそのことを耳にしていた。遠方の国々の王族まで招待した巨大な祝宴が開かれ、皆参列したのだ。

ラウフェイを除いて。

行きたくなかったというわけではない。本当は生きたかったのだが、ちょうどその日、その瞬間、彼の三人目の子が生まれようとしていたのだ。

このことは誰も知らなかった。番のファールバウティでさえ知らない。なぜなら、それは彼の秘密だったのだから。彼の血と、彼の裏切りの。

約一年前に会って褥を共にしたエルフの女は彼女の部屋におり、新たな命を世へ生み出しながら悲鳴を上げていた。

彼はずっと昔に彼女と出会い、その美貌と機知に魅了されていた。彼女の魅力と魔術が彼を引き込み、程なくして彼女の寝台に誘い込まれていた。彼女はヨトゥンヘイムの王ラウフェイと交わるという展望に興奮していたようだった。

魔術を使って、彼女は彼に体を縮める方法を齎した。それでも彼女がそれまで見た誰よりも長身ではあったが、彼女を痛めつけることにはならない程度には成功した。

もっとも、痛めつけることなどしない。彼にとって、彼女はとても大切な存在だ。

事実、あまりに大切だったため、彼の王国から彼女の存在を隠していたほどだ。彼女に家を購入し、良い暮らしをするに充分な金額を与えた。引き換えに、彼女は彼の傍に留まり、時が来ればこの子よりも多くのものを齎すと約束したのだ。

そして今、彼女の悲鳴を聞きながら、彼は歩き回る。彼自身の魔力によってエルフの変装はしっかりと身についていたが、その顔は苦悩に歪んでいる。

思考が彼を捕らえていた。ファールバウティがこの秘密を知ることとなれば、彼と、これから生まれようとしている子が陥る苦難は凄まじい。私生児の存在は確実に結婚相手との関係を破壊するし、他の息子たちも彼に背を向けることに繋がるだろう。

彼は渋面を浮かべる。まあ、ビューレイストは彼に背を向けるだろう。ヘルブリンディはすでに彼よりもファールバウティを選んでいたし、別に秘密にもされていないが、ビューレイストの支持は失うわけにはいかなかった。

またもや上がった悲鳴が彼の思考を引き裂き、彼女を助ける方法があれば良いのにと願った。

しかし、助産師たちが彼を寄せ付けず、彼の女をできるだけ手助けしていた。

背中で手を組んでうろうろと歩き回り、彼は生まれてくる子供の姿を想像した。

もしかすると、母親と同じく、女の子になるかもしれない。愛した相手の持つ戦士としての気質は少なめに。可愛い娘が戦場へ出向くことは考えたくもなかった。

ラウフェイは小さな女の子が生まれる可能性を心に抱く。そうなれば、命を懸けてその宝物を守ろうとするだろう。

息子たちのことを大切に思っていないわけではない。ヨトゥンのように性が一つしかない種族にとって、このような奇跡は起こりえないからだ。

姫君。ヨトゥン史上初の王女…

それが不可能だということに気が及ぶと、彼は足を止めた。私生児として生まれるのだから、玉座に就くことはできないのだ。

ラウフェイがその子をヨトゥンヘイムへ連れていくことを選べば、王家の一員とはなるが、世界に対してその子を我が子として認知しておきながら玉座の継承権がないというのは、あまり嬉しい状況ではなかった。

溜め息をつき、彼は再び歩き出した。

未来のことを考えすぎている。愛しい女は彼に子を託すことなどしない。彼女とて、彼と同様に危険を理解している。

子供はここに残る。素晴らしい暮らしの中に秘密として残る。なぜなら、何があろうと、その子の命は危険に晒されることの方が多くなるのだから。

あまりに思考に呑まれていたために、ピタリと止まった悲鳴、そして始まった甲高い泣き声が耳に入らなかった。

助産師が彼の腕に触れて初めて、ラウフェイは目を見開いて弾かれたように振り返っていた。

「男の子です」彼女は腕の中に小さく声を上げる包みを抱えて言った。

ラウフェイは娘ではなかったことに僅かな後悔を感じたが、気が付けば小さな奇跡である包みを受け取っていた。

翠の双眸。

それが最初に見たものだった。ダイヤモンドほどの大きさにその倍は明るい翠の瞳が彼を見上げていた。父親を眺め、焦点の合わない目を瞬いている。ヨトゥンの雪のように白い肌に鴉の羽よりも黒い髪をした息子が彼を見上げ、まだ制御のできない四肢を動かしている。

助産師が何かを呟き、ラウフェイがそれを認識するまでに丸一分かかった。

「何だと？」彼は目の前の女性を見据え、息を喉元に詰まらせて尋ねた。

「考えられる限りの処置を施しました」彼女は目に涙を溜めて告げる。「奥方にとってあまりの難産でした」

ラウフェイは続く言葉を聞かなかった。彼の視線は別の助産師がゆっくりと閉じている途中の扉に向けられた。その向こうに横たわる人影に目を据えれば、石のように動かないその身体は彼女の血がまだ染みついたシーツに覆われるところだった。

彼の愛した女。彼をすっかり虜にしたエルフの女は死の中で目を閉ざしており、その美しい顔がシーツによって彼の視線から隠されたのだ。

ラウフェイは力を失った腕から、落とされるのを懸念した女が赤子を取り上げるまで、膝から崩れ落ちたことにも気が付かなかった。

そして、彼の世界が崩れ落ちたのはその時だった。

＊＊＊

「お前では私を捕まえることはできないぞ！」

十六歳ですでに幸先明るい若者となっていたバルドルは弟の先を走り、吃驚した乙女たちの前を通り過ぎ、駆けながら召使たちを驚かせては、ゲームを始めるなり木刀を掲げ、天井に鬨の声を鳴り響かせていた。

彼の背後、ほんの数フィート後からソーが追いかけてきており、肩にはマントに見立てた分厚い麻布袋を取りつけ、同じく木刀を掲げて獲物を捕まえようとしている。

「悲しいかな、汚らわしいヨトゥンめ！」彼は叫ぶ。「お前のものほど太い足首でも、永遠に走り続けることはできないぞ！」

バルドルは爆笑し、ベランダに続く階段を見て手摺りに飛び乗ると、軽やかに階下へと滑り下り、大理石の上でキュッと音を立てて完璧な着地を見せた。

背後を見やれば、ソーが全く同じことをして彼を追跡するのを見た。

その日、太陽は空高く上り、降り注ぐその口付けによって大理石が輝いて見えた。夕方になれば貴族や尊敬される評議員が寛ぎに来るので、それに備えた召使たちが水を撒いて温度を下げている。

バルドルは水を見た瞬間に立ち止まり、ソーにも同じことをするよう、片手を上げて示した。

ソーは歩調を緩めてから止まると、片眉を撥ね上げてバルドルを見上げた。

バルドルは水を示してニヤリと笑った。一拍置いて、ソーは彼の言わんとするところを悟り、二人とも木刀を落とした。

憐れな召使たちが気が付いた頃には、王子二人は大理石の上で飛び跳ね、どちらがより遠くまで滑ることができるか競い合っているところだった。

薄い膜を張った水は彼らの纏うシルクの衣類を濡らしたが、二人は気に留めず、ただ身体がとまる前にどれほど遠くまで移動できるかに意識を集中させている。

ソーは勝利したとたんに飛び上がり、両手を宙に放り上げてバルドルを笑った。

「ヨトゥンめ！」彼は兄を指差す。「お前が勝つことはない。なにしろ、ソーの力は何よりも偉大…」

ソーは突然冷水を浴びせられると言葉を中断し、少女のような悲鳴を上げた。頭のてっぺんから爪先まで、びしょ濡れだ。

すでに地面にいたバルドルは背後に倒れ込み、ソーを指差すとその憐れな姿を笑った。

「そして偉大なソーはバケツ一つ分の水に勝つことはない！」彼は喘ぐように言った。

ソーは勢いよく振り返り、背後にいる召使たちを凝視した。

彼らはニヤリと笑うと、二人とも別のバケツを持ち上げる。そして、ソーが反応できる前に、再び水を掛けるのだった。

ソーは叫びを上げてから顔を拭って笑った。

「そういうことか！」彼は召使たちに声を張り上げる。「すぐ後ろにヨトゥンの友軍がいたとは！いいだろう、やってみろ！」

クスクスと笑って首を振りながら、召使たちは再びバケツを水で満たし、またもソーに水を投げかけた。

その頃にはすっかり濡れ鼠になったソーは顔に髪を張りつかせており、そこでバルドルが立ち上がった。

「そこまでだ！」片手を上げ、次の襲撃を止める。「我が友軍は誇りある者たち。武器も持たない敵と戦うことはできない！」

召使たちは――男性と彼より少し年上の女性――チラチラと互いに視線を交わしている。

「公平な戦いにすべく、彼にもバケツを」バルドルはニヤリと笑む。

「畏まりました、殿下」女性は空のバケツを掴んでソーに渡し、水汲み場の在処を伝えた。

ソーは笑みを浮かべて彼女について行き、バルドルは男の方を見やった。

「お前、名は何という」

「スヴェンと申します、殿下」男が答えた。「あちらは私の妻のシアです。私たちはここで三年間働かせていただいています、殿下」

「そうか」バルドルは言って、彼に頭を下げる。「今日、お前たちはラウフェイとファールバウティ。卑劣なソーに対する私の同盟者だ。我が親愛なるヨトゥンの王ラウフェイよ、奴に戦を仕掛ける我が申し出を受け入れるか？」

スヴェンはクスリと笑った。「お望みのままに、誇り高き戦士殿」

「否」バルドルは頭を下げたまま片手を上げる。「私はナル、畏怖されしヨトゥンの王、弟であるお前が選ばれたために打ち捨てられ、しかしソーに対する戦に参加を強制されている」

スヴェンは笑って礼を返した。「望みのままに、ナル」

その頃にはソーとシアがバケツを水で満たし、準備万端で戻ってきていた。

バルドルは大仰な叫び声を上げ、スヴェンの背後を指し示した。「急げ！弟よ！卑劣なソーがいるぞ！美しきファールバウティを捕らわれる前に、酸を掛けてやるのだ！」

ソーは邪悪な含み笑いを上げると、シアの首にそっと腕を回す。その顔には邪悪な表情を浮かべていた。

「見つけたぞ！この者に死んで欲しくなければ、武器を捨てろ！」

「馬鹿な！」スヴェンは苦悶に吼えて膝から崩れ落ちる。「頼む！我が番は放っておいてくれ！でなければ、誰が木の棒や石で私を殴り、我が骨を折ると言うのだ？」

シアとソーはみっともなく鼻から吹き出し、体を折り曲げて腹を抱え、ラウフェイの物真似を大いに笑った。

彼の背後にいたバルドルが楽しげな声を上げる。「素晴らしい！素晴らしいぞ、スヴェン」

膝をついたまま、スヴェンが頭を下げた。「ありがとうございます」

ドッと沸き起こった笑い声に幾らかの人は彼らに顔を向け、王子たちの様子に笑みを浮かべては首を振るのだった。

笑い声が収まると、ゲームに熱が入り、程なくして彼らは互いに水を爆弾のように投げ合った。

時間が過ぎるにつれ、より多くの召使たちが参加し、しばらくすると本格的な戦いが始まり、それぞれアシールとヨトゥンを演じて暴れた者たち全員をびしょ濡れにしていた。人々が倒れ、笑い声が上がり、大仰な悲鳴が天を満たし、彼らの頭上にある城からオーディンが見ていた。

息子たちが召使たちと戦争ごっこをして遊び、彼らを盾にし、あるいは彼らの盾となり、それから無限のような笑い声を上げては倒れる様子を眺めながら、彼は誇らしげにしていた。

隣では、フリッガも息子たちに輝かんばかりに誇らしげな眼差しを投げかけながら、眼下を眺めていた。

「あの子たちは今、召使と王族の違いなど知らないかのよう」

「ああ」オーディンは微笑む。「そして、この先も知らぬままだろう。なにしろ、彼らは心が美しいのだからな、我が愛しい后よ」

フリッガがクスリと笑う。「そして、ときどきそれよりも硬い頭もね。ソーがあなたを騙してヴァナヘイムへ行く許可を出してもらおうと躍起になっていたことは忘れていませんよ」

オーディンもその記憶に含み笑いを漏らす。「ああ。行かせてやれば良かったかもしれんな。トラウマを与えられて戻って来れば、二度とそのような許可は求めなかっただろうから」

フリッガがニヤリと笑う。「あるいは彼らの開放的な社会を好むあまり、生涯をあの地で過ごすことを選んでいたかもしれませんよ」

「それはいい考えだ」

オーディンは振り向き、片手に紙片を持った美しい妻の腰かけている場所まで歩を進める。

「何を読んでいるのだ、我がイチジクよ」

フリッガが微笑む。「イチジクですって？それは私が皴だらけになってきていると言葉を濁して伝えているのかしら？」

「まさか」彼は彼女の足下に膝をつくと、彼女の手を取って口づけをした。「その場合はプルーンであってイチジクではないぞ。その愛称で呼ばれる時が来れば、違いが分かる」

フリッガは手を引き抜いて片眉を上げる。「呼ばれる時が来れば？」

「呼ばれたとすれば、だ。そんなことがあれば、と言ったのだ」彼は直ちに言い直していた。「それに、わしの質問に答えてくれていないぞ」

「賢い撤退ね、お爺さん」彼女はそう言ってから彼に紙片を見せた。「バルドルが私に詩を書いたのよ。朗読してくださるかしら。私をお婆さんと呼んだことを許して差し上げるかもしれないわ」

「そんなことは一言も…」オーディンは言葉を切り、溜め息をついた。「お望み通りに。どれどれ」

彼は紙片を持ち上げて、それを見た。

『金糸のような髪、  
盗まれたダイヤモンドのような瞳、  
我が母は疲れも老いもせず、  
その愛はより強く、より大胆になるだけ、  
そして終わるところをしらない寛大さで、  
私たち二人に愛を注ぎ、  
過剰な自我を持つ者にも愛を注ぐ』

オーディンは最後の一文に眉を顰め、フリッガに視線を上げる。

彼女は片手で隠した口でニヤニヤと笑っており、彼は顎を突き上げた。

「過剰な自我を持つ者？」彼が尋ねる。「どうか、これがわしのことではないと言ってくれ」

「バルドルは昔からユーモアのセンスがありますからね」

オーディンは目を眇めた。「お前はこれを楽しみ過ぎているような気がするな。本当はお前が彼を手伝って書かせたものではなかろうな？」

彼女は肩を竦める。「幾つか提案はしたかもしれませんね」

オーディンは頷くと、危険な動きを見せた。「そうか、そうだろうと思った…！」

フリッガはオーディンが彼女を長椅子から抱え上げると大声を上げて笑った。彼がそのまま彼女を肩に担ぎ寝室へ向かう間、本気とは言えない抗議を続けるのだった。

＊＊＊

「いつか彼と会うことはあると思いますか、父上？」子供が尋ねた。「偉大なソーに」

私室の窓辺に座り、私的な図書室にある数少ない本を読んでいるところだったラウフェイは、末子に視線を向けて微笑んだ。

ロキ、と彼に名付けた。その子は魔法によって生まれたので、それに値する美しい名を必要としていたからだ。

齢六年であっても、天に広がる星空の中でアスガルドと呼ばれる星を見つめる翠の瞳は好奇心で輝き、学ぶ意欲に溢れていた。

ロキは他の息子たちにない全てを持っていた。

賢く、行儀良く、恥ずかしがり屋だ。その魅力は機会さえ与えられれば、炎に吸い寄せられる蛾のように百もの人々を引き寄せるだろう。

しかし駄目だ。運命は彼に優しくなかった。

ラウフェイが死んだ愛人の家で集めた衣類に包んだ彼をヨトゥンヘイムへ連れ帰った瞬間から、ロキは疎んじられた。

民衆は彼をチビと呼び、ヨトゥンヘイムにとっては役に立たず、ラウフェイの名を穢す半分の存在だと言った。彼の子供たち、ヘルブリンディとビューレイストのどちらとも彼を嫌い、弱く惨めな者だと言って、この半分だけの存在がいつ死ぬか、賭けを始めたほどだった。

自分の庇護すべき相手をラウフェイが殴ったのはその時が初めてだった。

ファールバウティとしては、ラウフェイが恐れたとおりの反応だった。

彼は子供の死を望み、その子の存在など耐えられないと言って、捨て去り氷に埋めるよう要求した。赤子を殺そうとまでしたが、ラウフェイはこれを許さなかった。

彼と争ったのは――本気の殴り合いで互いの骨を折り、心を砕いたのはこれが初めてのことだった。

そして、抑えきれない怒りに駆られ、ラウフェイはファールバウティを追放した。

それは国中を愕然とさせ、ファールバウティを怪物に変えた。彼はヘルブリンディを連れ去り、出て行く前にラウフェイを脅迫したのだ。

いずれ戻る、とファールバウティは言った。その時には、ラウフェイには想像も及ばないような方法でロキを害すと。そして、その子が壊れた抜け殻となり果てた後、彼を殺し、その皮を剥して鞘を作ってやると。

ラウフェイは恐怖など感じていないなどと、偽りを口にすることはしなかった。

そうしてファールバウティは去り、ヨトゥンヘイムの王国に畏怖と恐怖が混じったものが下りた。

それはかのヨトゥンがいずれ帰還する時には、彼が疎まれ捨てられた時に沈黙を守った者たちに復讐を齎すことを止めることはできないからだ。

すべてはロキのせいで。

恨みが生まれたのはその時で、年月が過ぎていく間にそれは憎しみと加虐心へと変わった。

そして、今やロキはラウフェイかビューレイストのどちらかと共にいなければならなくなった。

彼の兄はラウフェイが望んだようにロキを受け入れることはなかったが、ラウフェイに対する敬愛があったため、父に弟の面倒を見ろと言われた時には耳を貸したのだ。

躊躇はあったが従い、それは何もしないよりは良かった。

こうして、今のロキには彼しかおらず、ラウフェイはできるだけの時間をこの少年と過ごすよう心掛けた。

「お前はそうしたいのか？」彼はロキに尋ねる。「ソーに会いたいと？」

ロキは振り向き、子供らしい顔には期待と興奮が溢れ、翠の瞳は明るく輝いていた。

「はい」

寄り掛かっていた窓枠から飛び降りると、父親へ駆け寄る。

ラウフェイは微笑む。彼はとても小さく、ラウフェイの両手に簡単に収まってしまう。ミッドガーディアンが猫を抱き上げる時のように、ロキが彼の掌に上れるよう身を屈めた。そうして彼を持ち上げると真っ直ぐ瞳を覗き込む。

「皆、彼は太陽のように輝いていると言うのです」ロキが彼に告げた。「そして、その髪は金の糸を紡いだかのようだと」

ラウフェイは含み笑いをした。「して、誰にそのようなことを教わったのだ？」

ロキは考えるふりをした。その小さな顔を大仰にしかめるので、ラウフェイはクスリと笑って優しくつついた。

「嘘をつくことに対し、私は何と言っていたかな？」

ロキは唇を噛んで、うしろめたそうな顔をした。

ラウフェイは笑う。ロキがうしろめたそうな面持ちを浮かべることと、ロキが実際にうしろめたい思いをすることには大きな違いがあるのだ。

「嘘はついていません」と少年は言った。

ラウフェイは目を眇めると、忠告もなしにロキを逆さまに持ち、彼に悲鳴のような笑い声を上げさせた。

「父上、やめて！」ラウフェイに擽られ始めると、ロキはケラケラと笑いながら足を蹴り出しては悲鳴を上げた。

「本当のことを言いなさい、幼子よ」

ロキは甲高い声で笑って、ついに降参した。「わかった、わかったから、不正直でした！」

クスリと笑い、ラウフェイはロキを膝に下ろし、彼の笑い声が収まるのを待った。

ロキはその場に横たわり、落ち着くまでケラケラと笑っていたが、やがて大きな父を見上げた。

「お許しください、父上」ロキが言った。「本当に彼がそのような姿をしていると思ったのです」

「ほう、それはまことか？」

ロキは頷く。

「そうか」ラウフェイは後ろにもたれ、ロキはその膝の上に跨った。「次に向こうへ行くときにはお前も連れて行ってやっても良いかもしれんな」

ロキの目が大きく見張られる。「本当に？父上」

「ああ」

「約束ですか？」

ラウフェイは息子に笑いかけた。「約束だ」

もしもこの時、交わしたばかりの約束がもっとも過酷な方法で破られることを知っていたならば、ラウフェイは決してロキにそのような希望を持たせはしなかっただろう。


	2. ヨトゥンとアシール

ヨトゥンヘイムの空はいつも通りに陰気で暗く、玉座に就いた残酷な王にとって一種の名誉にもなっていた。

風が吹き荒び、苦痛に鳴いた。それも、かつては素晴らしかった王国が今や腐敗し、廃れてしまったのだから。ヨトゥンヘイム王都の至宝と謳われた王宮も、今では崩れかけた廃墟になりつつある。鬱蒼と生い茂る森林に覆われていた大地も、氷雪の絨毯の下で不毛の地となり果てている。

かつては満足し、幸せだった民衆も今は粗野で厳しく、冷酷で殺意さえ抱いていた。彼らの一番の関心事は生存することだけで、その確保を阻むものは何であろうと許されなかった。霜の巨人の領域に活気はほとんど残っておらず、それは住民の顔に表れていた。

絶望と怒り、非難と殺意が嫉妬や卑小な思考と共に最も強く存在を主張している。

その一歩先は死であり、彼らの王、以前は追放されていたファールバウティは彼らを助けるような行動は起こさなかった。

なにしろ、彼には果たすべき復讐があり、元番の訃報を聞いて以来、彼の頭にあるのはその考えだけだった。

ラウフェイは王国の安寧を守ったが、ファールバウティにとってはどうでも良かった。まずは己の望みが優先され、王国は二の次であった。

利己的な欲に忠実でいたあまり、彼は和平交渉のために来訪した全父と会うことを拒否した。

ヨトゥンヘイムはアシールが息をする限り和平になど興味はないのだと、オーディンは告げられた。だから去れと。また日を改めると言うならば、自害し、アスガルドの半分を道連れにしろとまで言い放った。

全父は常時厳しい面持ちを浮かべて首肯すると、振り返ることなく、輝く活気溢れ、生きた世界である祖国に戻っていった。

ビフレストの光が衰えるのを見たファールバウティの口が怒りに歪み、勢い良く踵を返すと廊下をずかずかと進み、巨大で彫刻のされた両開きの氷の扉に行く手を阻まれた。それをこじ開けるようにして室内に突き進めば、彼の息子ヘルブリンディを驚かせたのか、それまで座っていた玉座から転がり落ちそうになった。

「ダム！(*生んだ方の親、雌親の意)」彼は叫び、寛いでいた玉座から慌てて飛び降りる。「何が起きたのですか？」

ファールバウティは彼に向かて唸り声を上げ、鋭い歯が薄暗い部屋の灯りに照らされて煌めいた。

「何も起きてなどいない、この取るに足らない愚か者めが！俺の玉座から離れろ！」

父親にそのような扱いを受けることに慣れているヘルブリンディは、ただ首を縦に振ると立ち去るべく背を向けていた。

「そして俺の婚約者を連れてこい！」ファールバウティはその背に向かって怒鳴りつけた。「俺には楽しみが必要だ」

ファールバウティの婚約者に対し、少しの好意も抱いていないヘルブリンディでさえ、命令に従うべく足を踏み出す時には背筋を這い上る悪寒を感じていた。

彼の父は実に性根が腐っていた。

＊＊＊

「アナザー！」

バルドルは最初の蜂蜜酒の盃を開けた直後に次の盃を要求するという、この大食堂で最も傲慢な男の声にぐるりと目を回していた。

この夜、大食堂は美しい乙女であり戦士でもある若きシフのために開かれた祝宴のために貸切になっており、歓声と騒音とけたたましい笑い声の不協和音が響いていた。男たちは歓声を上げ、女たちは彼らの逞しい腕の中に身を預け、蜂蜜酒の樽が溢れ、料理は豊富だった。

シフ自身はファンドラルの向かいに座り、飲み比べでまさに真の戦士らしく相手に勝利していた。彼の顔は興奮に赤く染まり、彼女の顔は冷静沈着そのものだ。

そして、この勝負の審判を務めているソーも真っ直ぐ座ることができない程度には酔っており、自分の酒に意識を向けるあまり、降参したファンドラルが敗北の呻き声と共にテーブルに頭を乗せていることにも気づいていないようだ。

シフがベンチの上に立ち、勝利に両手を掲げ、なおも少しも体勢を崩さなかったことで歓声が沸き起こった。バルドルの姿を見つけると、微笑み、彼の方へやってくる。

「殿下」彼女は頭を下げて敬意を示した。

「シフ殿」バルドルは彼女の片手を取って、その甲に口付けをするため引き上げる。「あなたが成し遂げた素晴らしい功績をお祝いさせていただきたい」

彼女は事もなげに言う。「功績なんかではありません。私にとって本当の試練は、得た地位を使って将来的な挑戦に挑む時だわ」

「それは楽しそうだ」バルドルは含み笑いを漏らし、彼女がその腕を殴ってくると強く笑った。

「あらまあ…」

歌うようなその声は群衆の雄叫びを突き抜けてはっきりと聞こえ、シフとバルドルは二人とも振り向いた。シフの表情が渋くなり、バルドルは顔を輝かせて笑みを浮かべた。

「至高なるご婦人」彼は言って、新参者に対して敬意を示した。

薄手で頼りない、そのふくよかな胸元を辛うじて覆っているだけの青いドレスを纏ったイドゥンが滑らかな足取りで進み出て、バルドルが口づけられるよう手を差し出した。

「お邪魔だったかしら？」彼女はその歌うような抑揚のある声で尋ねた。

邪魔したところで気にしないくせに、とシフは思ったが、唇に強引な笑みを浮かべた。「イドゥン」

「シフ」イドゥンは微笑む。「男性の活躍の場でこれほどの偉業を成し遂げるとは、素晴らしいわ。立派な戦士になったせいか、一目ではあなたと判らなかったわ」

シフは作り笑いを浮かべた。「それは信じ難い話だわ。どうも、あなたはここにいる戦士の全員を知っているみたいだから」

バルドルは二人の女性の間にある緊張を察し、急いで引き下がることを考えたが、イドゥンが侮辱に対してニコリとしてから美しい笑みをバルドルに向けたことで彼に助け舟を出した。

「なんだか喉が渇いたわ。あなたは？」

そして、女性同士の戦いを軽く見ないことにしているバルドルは、安堵か喜びのどちらからか、笑みを浮かべていた。

「もちろんです」彼は言って、イドゥンに腕を差し出した。「あなたについて行こう」

シフはバルドルが年長の女を見つめるさまに、なんとか呆れた顔をしないで済んだ。

「疲れた？」

シフが振り向けば、背後にシギュンが立っていた。即座に機嫌を直したシフは幼馴染と抱擁した。

「来れないんじゃないかと思っていたわ」シフは相手を放すと言った。「飲む？」

「いいえ、ありがとう」シギュンが手を振った。「後で帰宅する時に私たちのどちらかは素面でないといけないし、たぶんそれはセオリックではないと思うの」

彼女はすでにソーと飲み比べを始めている夫の方に頷きかけた。

シフはクスリと笑う。「じゃあ、何か食べる？」

シギュンはクスクスと笑って、隅の方でソーが急速にバランスを崩しているところを指差した。「しばらくは観察しようと思うわ」

シフは首を振ってから友人と腕を組んだ。「だったら行きましょ。もっといい観覧席が必要だと思うの」

＊＊＊

十五歳のロキは城で最も高い塔の中にある自室にいた。鉄格子のある窓は閉ざされており、冷たいヨトゥンの空気が入ってこれないようになっている。床は絨毯で溢れ、寝台もほとんど毛布で隠れているこの一室は、城内でもこれほど豪奢な部屋はなかった。

そして、ロキは現在これらの毛布の中に埋もれ、隠すことのできない賢さを宿す翠の瞳を大きく見開いて読書をしていた。

その黒髪は枕に広がり、許可された温かな湯浴みのおかげで肌は血色の良さそうな色合いだ。

毛布の下で足の指を動かし、捕らわれの身ではないふりをしていれば十分に快適であった。

兄のビューレイストは成人したヨトゥンに見合う大きな肘掛椅子に座り、両足をテーブルに乗せている。手にはダガーを持っていた。

その鋭い刃先を利用し、爪にこびりついた汚れを掘り出す作業に赤い目を凝らしていた。いつも通り、彼はダムと兄から玉座を取り戻す方法を求め、思考を巡らせている。

ビューレイストは難しい人物だ。

ロキに対しる本当の愛情など一切なかったが、何年も前に死の床で父に言われたように彼を守るために許容していた。そして、ビューレイストはたとえどれほどそれを望んだとしても、息を引き取ろうとしていた相手との約束を破ることなどできなかった。

なぜなら結局のところ、ロキは重荷でしかなく、ロキ誕生の十四年目の夜に状況が変わるまで、それが一生続くものだとビューレイストは思っていたのだ。

ビューレイストはファールバウティの顔に浮かんだ表情を見た瞬間にそれを悟っていた。歪んでいたし、間違っているどころか明白な悪だったし、まっとうな者ならばそのような目に晒されたロキを遠くへ連れ去っていただろう。しかし、ビューレイストはまっとうではなかった。彼は必死なのだ。

彼の父の玉座であったものを取り戻すことに必死で、それを維持する方法を見つけることにも必死だった。

だから、ファールバウティがロキに興味を示した瞬間に、ビューレイストは恐ろしい計画を思いついていた。

初め、彼は些細なことから始めた。ファールバウティに呼ばれれば、何度かロキを伴って出向き、時折ファールバウティの行く手を彼が横切るよう仕向け、しばしの間、ロキをファールバウティと二人きりで部屋に残したりもした。

もっとも、ファールバウティが実際に彼に触れることは許さず、ダムの忍耐が擦り切れるという瞬間には、必ず様子を窺っていた場所から間一髪で現れてロキを掻っ攫っていった。

最終的に、ファールバウティはそれ以上我慢することができなくなった。

そして、ビューレイストは準備を整えていた。

その夜、ダムがロキの部屋に入ったとたんに、ビューレイストは怒りの叫び声を上げていた。

そしてファールバウティは容赦のない性格をしてはいるものの、民衆の不満そうな反応に当惑したのだ。彼らは王たる者にロキのような輩と交わることを喜ばなかったのだ。

この事実がビューレイストの張った罠の最終段階だった。ファールバウティの反抗的な性質を呼び覚ますべく、賢い言葉と隠された意図を使ってファールバウティが如何に国民に膝をついたか言い聞かせたのだ。

そして、ファールバウティは決して簡単に操られるような人物ではなかったものの、ビューレイストの提案に屈した。

なにしろ結局のところ、ロキはラウフェイが遺したものの中で唯一彼が触れても良いものだったのだから。如何に歪んだことかは承知していたが、彼は気にしていなかった。

これは少年に復讐を加える一方で、ラウフェイとの繋がりを保てる完璧な方法に思えた。彼にとっては理に適っており、他の者たちには狂気に感じられた。

だが、ファールバウティは見るからに恐ろしく、その怒りは伝説的な破壊の力だったので、誰も本当の意見を口にすることはなかった。

彼がロキと婚姻を結ぶ唐突な願望を公表した時、近親相姦に近いその関係に民衆が嫌悪感を抱いていたのであっても、彼らは何も言わなかった。

そして、ビューレイストは玉座への道を見つけたのだ。

扉が大きな音を立てていきなり開き、二人を驚かせた。

戸口にはヘルブリンディが佇んでおり、肘をついて上体を起こし、その胸に恐怖を募らせてもう一人の兄を眺めるロキを嫌な目つきで見つめていた。

ビューレイストがゆっくりと立ち上がり、兄よりも高い背筋を正すと、相手を睨みつけた。

「ここで何をしている？」ビューレイストが問い質す。

ヘルブリンディはニヤリと笑って彼を無視すると、代わりにロキを指差した。

「父上が呼んでいる」

終わりのない恐怖に目を見開いたロキの唇から小さな声が漏れた。ヘルブリンディを見据えるビューレイストに視線を移す。

「ロキを向かわせるから行け」

ヘルブリンディは二人に小気味良さそうな目を向けてから踵を返し、立ち去った。

ビューレイストが扉を閉じた瞬間、ロキは首を振りはじめた。

「兄上、お願いです」彼は言った。「どうかあの人のところへ行かせないでください、どうか」

ビューレイストは彼を憂鬱そうに見やった。「ロキ…」

「嫌だ」ロキは寝台から抜け出すと、ビューレイストの下へ行き、その手を掴んだ。「あの人には私の体調が悪いと、私が眠りに落ちたと、何と伝えてもいいから、どうか私を行かせないで。あの人がどんな人かは分かっているでしょう？」

ビューレイストは彼を見下ろした。「ロキ…」

「お願い…」ロキは目を大きく見開いて言った。「お願いだから、私にこんなことさせないで」

ビューレイストは玉座を得る最後のチャンスであるロキを見つめながら、口許をきつく引き結んでいた。

ファールバウティとの婚姻を通し、ロキは玉座を得て王となる。そして、ロキはビューレイストの言いなりであったから、実際には彼が王国を統治することになるのだ。彼ならばラウフェイよりもずっと良い王となり、ヨトゥンヘイムの繁栄を最高潮まで引き上げられる。ファールバウティが国を陥れた穴の底から引き上げてやるのだ。

ロキはただ同意すれば良いだけなのだ――そして、ビューレイストは陰から統治をする。真の王として。

彼の紅の瞳がロキのそれに向けられ、そこに不安と恐怖を見た。

少年が婚約に同意したのはビューレイストが頼んだからだった。

それは自分のものを取り戻すための最初の一歩となり、ロキがそれを手に入れる助力となる。

初めは躊躇していた彼だったが、ビューレイストは彼がロキのためにしてきたことの恩を返す手段だと言い聞かせた。彼が背負った重荷、彼が自己犠牲してきたことへの恩だ。

少しくらいの自己犠牲を返してもらうだけの価値はあるだろう？

ただ、ロキが犠牲にするものはずっと多く、ファールバウティがロキのことを『余興』として呼び寄せたことでそれが証明されてしまった。

彼は若者に舞を躍らせ、ステップを飛び越してしまったり、間違いを犯すのを待つのだ。

ロキが間違いを犯せば、ファールバウティは彼にキスをした。

間違いを犯さなければ、強引に膝の上に座らせ、好きな場所に手を這わせるのだ。

ロキは毎回ビューレイストに懇願をする。なにしろ、彼は知っていた。いつかファールバウティが一線を越えるが来ることを。そして、それは他の何よりも彼を恐怖に陥れるのだった。

ロキは内気で物静か若者で、ビューレイストとのみ言葉を交わし、そのような親密さについて無知であり、本気で知りたいとも思っていないような人物だ。それでも、ファールバウティが彼の恐れる行動に出れば、自分が正気を失って死ぬだろうことを知っている。

「兄上？」

ビューレイストはもう一度その煌めく眼差しを見下ろした。

「お願い」ロキは懇願した。

＊＊＊

ソーはバルドルに抑えられながらその肩に掴まり、戦鎚を宙で振り回しながら声を振り絞って歌っていた。

歌詞の順番は間違えていたし、そもそも内容の大半も間違っていたが、完全に素面でソーの腕を肩に回し、ほとんど相手を引きずりながらその寝室へと送り届るバルドルを笑わせている。

「一つひとつ行進し…」ソーの歌声が響く。「ほら、兄上も俺と一緒に！」

バルドルはクスリと笑い、しばらく彼の機嫌を取るように弟の音痴な唸り声に合わせて口ずさんでやる。ソーがミョルニルを取り落し、再び持ち上げるまで三度試さねばならなかった時に呆れて首を振った。成功した時に、彼はバルドルにできる限りの歯を見せた笑みを向けたのだ。

「自分を誇りにでも思っているのか？」バルドルはソーの部屋の扉を押し開きながら尋ねた。

「とても」ソーはバルドルにさらに体重をかけながら言った。全体重ではない。相手を苛立たせるに足るだけだ。

ノルド語でぶつぶつと文句を呟き、バルドルは彼を寝台まで動かし、ソーの腕を肩から外した。

「ほら。ここからは自分でどうにかできるだろう」

ソーは呻き声を上げて寝台に倒れ込み、動こうとしなかった。「バルドル…」

戸口まで移動していたバルドルが振り返る。「どうした？」

「足が見えない」ソーは宣告し、脚を上げて兄に見せた。「助けてくれ」

呆れて天を仰ぎみて、バルドルは寝台の端に腰を下ろすとソーの足を膝に乗せ、靴の紐を解き始めた。

「私の正気に終止符を打つのはソー、お前になるだろうな」

ソーは呻き、顔を擦る。「説教か？」

バルドルはクスリと笑う。「この説教で私が何と言うか当てることができれば、止めておく」

ソーは深呼吸をした。

「未来の王は良い振舞いをするべきだぞ、ソー」彼はバルドルの声真似をして始めた。「酒に酔い、奇妙なミッドガーディアンの動揺を歌っていては周囲の尊敬は得られない。私のようにつまらない素面の男になれば、王国はお前を愛するだろう」

バルドルは冷めた目で彼を見やり、その靴を放り投げてからもう片方に取り掛かった。

「当て擦りの部分を除けば」バルドルはもう片方の靴を外しながら言った。「いいところを突いたな」

「あっち行け、バルドル」

鼻を鳴らし、バルドルはソーの足を投げおろして相手に驚いた声を上げさせてから、退室するために立ち上がった。

「一つだけ教えてくれ」

「何だ？」ソーは明朝に訪れる二日酔いを待ち構えながら、毛布の下に潜り込んだ。

「どっちが勝ったんだ？」

ソーはニヤリと笑う。「兄上、樽五十九個だぞ。俺が勝ったに決まっているだろう」

バルドルは含み笑いを漏らした。「お前の喜びようは朝になってから見てみよう」

ソーは絶望に呻いた。

＊＊＊

ビューレイストは追手から逃れようと雪の上を駆け、頭を下げると危うくバランスを崩すところだった。彼の大きな足が氷上で大きな音を立て、呼吸は動く度に荒れた呻き声となって出てきた。

追手が近づいているのは分かっていた。彼らの跨る動物の鳴き声が聞こえる。

彼の斜め後ろでロキも同様だった。命辛々風と雪の中を駆けている。その黒髪を駆け抜ける風に吹かせ、片手をチュニックの前で拳にして今までの人生で最も早く足を動かした。

二人の後方ではヘルブリンディが王家の雪獣に跨り、片手で掲げた掴み鉤の速度を十分に近づいたところで彼らに向かって放てるよう、振り回す速度を徐々に上げている。

そのさらに後ろには、同じくらい速く雪獣を走らせる彼の部下たちが続き、王の下を逃げ出したその婚約者を連れ戻そうと躍起になっていた。ロキを手にした瞬間に、ファールバウティがどうするか見るために躍起になっているのだ。

ヨトゥンヘイムで余興は珍しかったし、公衆の面前での暴行を目の当たりにするのは面白そうだった。

ヘルブリンディは騎獣を怒鳴りつけ、その頭に生えた巨大な角を揺すっては毛皮を引っ張り、より速度を上げるよう促した。

ビューレイストは背後に迫る小さな軍勢を振り向き、それからロキに目をやった。

彼の小さな体では、追手を撒く可能性などないに等しかったし、一瞬、ビューレイストは彼を置き去りにしようかと考えた。

ビューレイストにとっても、処罰が待ち受けているのだから。

ロキは肺が冷気に焼かれ、呼吸を非常に難しく感じていた。走る速度も徐々に落ちており、背後にいる獣たちにすでに追いつかれそうだ。

そして、これ以上状況が悪化することはないと思っていたところで…

ロキは急速に疲労を訴える足に縺れて転げてしまったのだ。

ロキは息を飲んで地面に倒れ、強かに雪に叩きつけられたが、背後を振り返らず直ちに起き上がった。

すでに遅い。

ヒュンと空を切る音が死の予兆となって彼に襲い掛かり、直後にロキの脚は掴み鉤に捕えられていた。

「ビューレイスト！」ロキは絡み取られた両足を見下ろし、それを蹴り外そうとしながら悲鳴を上げる。

背後からはヘルブリンディとその部下が猛スピードで接近している。

「兄上！」ロキは兄の居る方に必死に視線を向けながら、もう一度叫んでいた。

一瞬、視線の先に何も見えず、ついに兄は彼を見限ったのだと恐れた。

だが次の瞬間、二本の力強い腕が彼を捕らえ、荷袋のように筋肉質な方に担ぎ上げたのだ。

今や背後に迫る小規模の部隊を見渡せる位置にいるロキは、相手が徐々に近づいてくると目を閉じていた。

そして、全ての希望が失われると思ったその時、ビューレイストは踏ん張ると、飛び上がったのだ。

一瞬、ロキは皮膚に感じる冷たい空気だけを感じ、背後の軍隊の姿しか見えなかった。

それから落下し始めた。

彼らの間に山肌が聳え続けるにつれ、ヘルブリンディの驚愕した表情が徐々に小さく、徐々に高いところへ消えて行った。

それから彼と彼の兄は凍えるほど冷たい水面に叩きつけられた。

そして、全てが暗闇に支配されるのだった。

＊＊＊

頭上に広がる空はこれまで見た中で最も明るい青であり、雲も最も白い色合いをしていた。

眼下に広がる王国は、その栄光に輝き、物売りと客が値切る声や人々が語り合う声が飛び交う日中の営みがうかがえた。

アスガルドはここ数年続きの平和を享受しており、その喜びを翳らせるものは何もないように思えた。

まあ、ほとんど何も…

荷車に積んだ様々な果物を売る恰幅のいい女性が様々な装飾品を売る男性の横手に配置されていた。どちらも過去何年もそれぞれの商品を扱っていたし、どちらも滅多に言葉を交わすことはなかった。しかし、お互いをそれなりによく知っている。

このため、突然起きた爆発によってどちらの荷車も吹き飛び、荷車や果物籠、そして果実そのものが宙に放り投げられて壁に当たって潰れ、それに反応して数々の悲鳴が上がった時には、二人とも心底驚愕していた。

その中を駆け抜けた二人の馬主は競争に没頭するあまり、後から彼らに怒鳴りかける店主二人を振り向くことさえなかった。彼らの笑い声はしかし、しっかりと聞こえ、平民ではなく互いを嘲笑していた。

ソーは自分の騎馬に向かって掛け声を発し、馬速を上げようと手綱を打つ。馬は唸ってそれに従い、大きな足を舗道で鳴らし、その白い毛皮を照らす太陽の下で速度を上げた。

背後でバルドルが弟を笑い、自身の馬の腹に踵を押しつけると、駆けるよう命じた。

「忘れるんだな、兄上！」ソーは肩越しに叫ぶ。「俺に勝とうだなんて、望むだけ無駄だ！」

バルドルはただ笑い、それから唐突に左手に曲がって小道に入った。

ソーは眉を顰め、兄の姿を捉えようと左を見やる。しかし、彼に見えたのは素早く駆け抜ける色彩であり、聞こえたのも民の悲鳴や叫び声だけだった。歓声を上げる者たちもいて、ソーはすでに王子と並行して走る瞬間を得ようと、前方で子供たちが駆け出したのを見た。

ソーは笑い声を上げて片手を上げると、子供たちや通行人たちに手を振った。彼らは笑い、興奮気味に手を振り返した。布きれやスカーフ、エプロンなどを旗に見立てて彼に振り、応援しているのだ。

競争は村の広場に辿りついた時に終わり、ソーはすでにそれが目視できる距離まで来ていた。彼は今にも勝利する。いくら周囲を見回せ居ても、バルドルの姿はどこにもなかった。

建物の間を通り過ぎた時、そして広場に十分に近づいたその時だった、バルドルを見つけたのは。

衝撃と畏怖の叫びと息を飲む声が上がる中、バルドルは頭上に出現し、現在馬を走らせていた建物の屋根から飛び降りたのだ。背後にマントをはためかせ、茶色い髪を太陽の光に輝かせた彼の恐れを知らぬ騎馬は優雅に宙を飛躍し、飛翔し、滑空してソーの目の前に綺麗に着地した。このため、ソーの馬は驚いて立ち止まり、苛立って大きく嘶き後足で立ったのでソーは声をひっくり返らせ、落馬しないよう手綱を強く握りしめなければならかった。

体勢を取り直すと、バルドルはすでに広場に辿りついており、拍手喝采を受ける中、お辞儀をしているところだった。

その誇示するような態度に渋面を浮かべたソーは馬に全身を促す。

ソーは敗北が嫌いだ。

バルドルは顔を上げると、下馬するソーに向かってニヤリと笑みを見せた。

「ああ、これは敗北した方の王子殿！」バルドルがクスリと笑う。「齢三十というのに、未だ私のように老いた男に勝てないとは！」

ソーは吠えるように笑った。「老人よ、俺はまだお前に勝てるぞ」

そして、そこに不愉快な目に遭わされた当人たちが現れなければ、取っ組み合いの喧嘩が始まっていてもおかしくなかった。

「ああ、しまった」バルドルがソーの肩の向こうを見て言った。

ソーが振り返ると、怒り心頭の果物売りと宝石売りが到着したところだった。

「ソー、私に任せて心配するな」バルドルが前進して言った。「友よ！」

「殿下、あなた方の行いで私がいったいどれだけの損害を被ったか、お分かりですか！？」女が金切り声を上げた。

ソーの目が眇められる。

しかし、バルドルは片手を上げていた。「お許しを、ご婦人、深く考えての行動では…」

「それはそうでしょう！」彼女は腰に両手を当てて言った。「あなた方にとっては私たちの商品よりも競争の方が重大だったのだから！私の荷車は彼の物同様、完全に破壊されました」

彼女は後に続いた男を指して告げた。彼はまだ口を開いておらず、バルドルは女の騒がしい態度が他の者たちを警戒させていることに気が付いた。

なにしろ、二人がオーディンの息子であることに変わらない。

「あなた方が私たちの職を取り上げようとするならば、私たちは一体どうやって生計を立てれば良いと仰るのですか？」彼女は甲高い声で尋ねた。

「簡単な話だ」バルドルは笑顔を浮かべて言った。「私のせいで被った損害の総額を教えてくれれば、賠償をしよう」

どうやら、それこそが女の期待していたことだったらしい。顔中が貪欲な面持ちに変化し、濡れ手で粟を掬うかのように手を擦り合わせる様子が目に浮かんだ。

次に彼女が口を開いた時、本当の賠償額よりもずっと大きな金額を提示してきたのが誰の耳にも明らかだった。

「なるほど」バルドルは言って、肩越しに弟へ向かってウィンクを寄越す。ソーは彼を慎重に眺めていた。

「それでは、今ここで解決しようではないか」

「バルドル…」

「静かに、ソー」バルドルは言って、彼に手招きした。「こちらの善良な女性は自分自身とあちらの男性の分の賠償金をお望みだ」

件の男性は突如身に覚えのある顔つきになった。

「我々はそれを提供すべきだ」バルドルが言った。「行こうか」

これは他の何よりも面白そうな出来事だと明らかになったので、人々はそれぞれしていたことを放棄すると事の顛末を眺めようと彼らについて行った。

オーディンソンたちは正しいからだ――民衆に対しても、自分たちに対しても。

不正行為は受け入れがたかった。

「これはこれは」壊れた荷車のもとまで案内した女に続いたバルドルはその識眼で全てを見回した。「なかなか大した損害だな、ご婦人」

「ええ」女は腕を組んで言った。「それで賠償します？それとも私を騙したのですか？」

ソーは怒りが湧き始めたが、バルドルが彼の肩に手を置いた。

「払おう」彼は言った。「私たちの馬による損害を見せてもらった時に」

見物人たちの間には緊張した沈黙があった。

「喜んで！」女はひっくり返った荷車とバラバラに散らばった果実を見せるためにそちらへ歩を進める。「こちらをご覧ください。すべてあなたの所業です！」

「そして、荷車への損害は？」バルドルが尋ねた。

彼女は彼を睨みつける。「ここに！誰の目にも明らかです！」

バルドルは含み笑いをした。「いいや、ご婦人、あなたは誤解している。あなたが私に告げた金額は完全に破壊された荷車のためだった。適切な賠償をできるよう、どうか破壊の証拠を見せていただきたい」

この時点で大抵の者は引き下がる。バルドルは心優しい統治者ではあるが、同時に公平な男であり、自分自身や他者に不正が起きることのないよう計らうのだった。必要とあれば礼節を弁えた言葉と事実を論じることを厭わず、口論に勝たない時はなかった。

彼は必ず勝つのだ。

群衆の間を興奮した声が駆け抜けたが、女は不動だ。

「あなたがひっくり返して売り物の果物が散乱したのです」

「ああ、それは事実だ」バルドルは低く頭を下げて言った。「私たちがあなたの荷車をひっくり返し、大事な商品が地面に散らばってしまったのだから、荷車を元の位置に戻し、果実も元の位置に戻すに足るだけの金額を支払おう」

女は唖然とした。「詐欺よ！」

ソーは唸り、一歩踏み出すと同時に怒鳴っていた。「口に気をつけろ！俺たちは王族だぞ。身分を弁えよ、女！」

頭上では雷鳴が轟く。彼の怒りの象徴だ。

女は一瞬で勇気を失っていた。その眼差しが地面に落とされ、バルドルに対して謝罪の言葉を呟き始めた。

バルドルは彼女に頷きかけた後、失望に似た何かを瞳に湛えてソーを見やった。

ソーはバルドルが彼に向けた、どこか怒ったような表情に唖然とした。彼は愛馬の下へ戻るべく、踵を返し、弟を置き去りに立ち去った。

「バルドル！」ソーは軽く走って彼の後を追うと呼びかけた。「バルドル、待ってくれ！」

人混みに道を開かせ、バルドルはひとっ跳びで馬に飛び乗ると、手綱を掴んだ。ソーが彼に近づき、その横に立つと彼を見上げた。

「兄上、どうしたんだ？」

バルドルの陽気な顔も今や無表情となり、彼を見下ろす。「私たちは王族だ、ソー。お前が立った今見せた狭量な振舞いを見せてはならないんだ」

そして怒りの窺える掛け声を上げると、バルドルは再び馬を走らせてソーを置き去りにし、群衆はアスガルドの第一王子を見送るのだった。

＊＊＊

「ロキ！」

吃驚して、彼は急いで従うべく、ほどんと地面に投げる勢いで本を手放していた。素早い三歩で小さな部屋の扉を横断すると引っ張り、飛び出していた。裸足を床にペタペタと鳴らしながら、兄の寝室へ急ぐ。

教わった通りに扉を叩き、中を覗き込んだ。

ビューレイストは寝台に寝そべっており、部屋中に彼の私物や食べかすが散らばっていた。酒を飲むのに使ったグラスが軽率にも床に転がり、部屋の中央にある唯一の絨毯は蜂蜜酒の臭いがこびりついていた。

室内の酷い臭いにロキは吐きたくなったが、衝動を抑えるとなんとか中に入り、扉を閉じる。急いで逃げなければならない可能性を考え、扉には背を預けておいた。

「呼びましたか、兄上？」

ビューレイストが呻き、肘で上体を起こすと、その時になってロキは初めて寝台にもう一人の人物がいることに気が付いた。

ビューレイストももう一人の人物も何も纏っていないことに思い至ると、色白の若者は息を飲んで顔を真っ赤にし、顔を背けていた。

純潔の霜の巨人である兄は彼を見下ろす。

「蜂蜜酒」と彼は言った。「飲み干してしまった。もっと持って来い」

ロキは横を向いたまま頷く。「他には？」

ビューレイストは首を振ったが、そのパートナーが呟いた。

「戻ってきたら、わしの寝台を温めてはどうだ？どうやらお前の兄は疲れ切ってしまったようだからな」

ロキは唇を噛み、嫌悪感にぶるっとしてから震える脚で部屋から逃げ出した。

ビューレイストは隣の男を叩く。「酷い奴だ」

ヨトゥンは鼻で笑う。「それでお前は酷くないと？堕ちた王、己のダムに追放された」

ビューレイストは怒りの咆哮を上げると、相手を寝台から押し出した。

「気をつけろよ、スリュム！」彼は怒鳴る。「まだ俺が正当な王だからな！」

寝台から蹴落とされる勢いで追い出されたスリュムは特に気分を害した様子もなく、含み笑いと共に立ち上がった。

「まだ思い違いをしているようだな」彼は長身をしっかり伸ばすと、腰布を求めて辺りを探した。「現時点での立場を弁えておいた方が身のためだぞ、ビューレイスト。そして、考えなしではなく、よく考えて行動することだ」

「現時点での立場だと！？」ビューレイストは怒鳴り、スリュムが着替える間に自分も起き上がり、腰布を身につけた。

「俺の現時点での立場は玉座の上であるべきで、貴様も承知しているはずだ！それは俺から不当に奪われ…」

「ヘルブリンディに渡されると？」スリュムは穏やかに尋ね、ひっくり返った食べ物の皿を調べに行った。「ファールバウティが戻って来ればどうなると思っていたのだ？お前はあのチビの味方をしたんだ」

「俺は父上の側についた。他の誰でもない！」

「そうだな」スリュムはクッと笑い、元王子を振り向いた。「その結果どうなった？お前はここに囚われ、俺の慈悲に縋り、お前の父は死んで地下深くに埋められた」

激怒した咆哮と鳴り響く衝撃音が新たな喧嘩の勃発を知らせた時、ロキはちょうど部屋の前まで戻ってきていた。

兄とその愛人の間で剣かが始まる時はいつもそうするように、ロキは直ちに自室まで走った。両手に持ったトレイにはまだ蜂蜜酒を乗せ、顔中に懸念が書かれたまま。

あの二人が喧嘩する時には何が、あるいは誰が巻き込まれようと二人とも気づかないのだと、ロキは身を持って学んだのだった。

自室まで疾走すると、近くのテーブルにトレイを置いてから扉まで戻り、閂を掛ける。それに背中を預けると、床まで滑り落ち、扉の外から聞こえる悲鳴や怒号から逃れようと両耳を塞いだ。ギュッと目を閉じ、強引に頭を働かせ、父が生前彼に教えた詩を強引に復唱し、囚われの身や抑圧され、あるいは現在のような扱いを受けていなかった頃のことを強引に思い出そうとした。

うまくいかなかった。

そして、ビューレイストの痛みに上げる叫びを聞く度に、ロキの体は震えはじめた。

弱々しい音を唇から漏らし、彼は祈りはじめた。

＊＊＊

扉が叩かれソーが到着したことを知ったバルドルだったが、羊皮紙に書き物をしていたバルドルは手元を止めなかった。

「入れ」顔を上げることなく呼びかけ、羽ペンをインク瓶につけた。

ソーはおずおずと扉を開き、部屋に視線を走らせバルドルを見つける。目線は自戒の念を込めて下ろされた。

「扉を閉めてくれ、ソー」バルドルが言った。「衛兵たちは失礼にあたるほど大声で話すのでね。その後は寛いでいてくれ。こちらはもう少しで終わる」

ソーはバルドルの位置からは見えないと承知しながらも頷くと、部屋に入った。

彼は楽な黒いチュニックとトラウザー、心地よい夜着としても機能するような服装をしており、バルドルの自室に置いてある物を眺め、室内をうろうろとし出した。その青い瞳は兄の武具、剣や槍、短剣などから彼の楽器、竪琴やいつも持ち歩いている気がするリュートへと移り、それから本棚の書物へと流れた。

ソーは書物に触れることなく題名を読もうと首を横に傾けた、バルドルが振り返った時にはちょうどその姿勢だった。兄は含み笑いを漏らすと首を振る。

「それ以上曲げれば、首の可動域で鳩と競い合えるな」

ソーは姿勢を正すと振り向いた。彼は笑わない。

雷神は溜め息をついた。「兄上…外で兄上が言ったことは理解している。それに、今はあの時…俺がひどく傲慢な態度を取っていたことも分かったんだ。あんなことはするべきじゃなかった。俺が俺だから尚更だ。俺は…」彼は両手を上げ、ストンと落とした。「俺には何の言い訳もない」

バルドルはニヤリとして、柔らかく笑った。「その謝罪は私には必要ない、ソー」

ソーの目が見開かれた。「兄上は俺に市場にいるあのクソ婆に謝れっていうのか？」

バルドルは笑う。「いいや、あの人は確かにクソ婆だからな。私はただ、お前にはあのような態度を一切取らないでもらいたい。お前は王子だ、ソー。しかもただの王子じゃないぞ、次期王位継承者として選ばれた王太子だ。老若を問わず、誰もがお前を敬うことになる。お前がこれほど傲慢であってはならない――お前の民に対しては絶対に」

ソーは小さく笑った。「つまり、他の者に対してはいいってことか？」

「他の者に対しては傲慢でなくてはならない」バルドルは胸板の前で腕を組んで告げた。「他領域はお前の厳しい一面を見なければならず、民はお前の柔らかな一面を見るべきだ。解るか？」

「イエッサー」

「よし」バルドルは立ち上がった。「では行くぞ。お前がここにいるべき時間は過ぎた。訓練器具の保管所へ向かうぞ」

ソーは眉をひそめる。「なんで？」

バルドルは相手が少し頭が足りないのでは、とでも言うように彼を見やった。「何故ってソー、お前は競争に負けたじゃないか。訓練器具は勝手に綺麗になるわけではないぞ、弟よ」

ソーは彼を凝視する。「兄上は俺に賭けの結果を守れと？」

「ああ」バルドルは弟の前を通り過ぎる時にその肩を掴み、含み笑いをした。「特に今日はな。なにしろ、最も訓練に励んでいたのはヴォルスタッグだからな」

ソーが嫌そうな顔をしたので、バルドルは保管所へ向かう間中、ずっと笑いを止められなかった。

＊＊＊

物音が止むまで何時間もかかった気がした。

何時間にも及ぶ物の倒れる音、怒号、そして破壊される音。何時間にも及ぶ苦痛の悲鳴とロキの足下から床が引き抜かれるかのような震動。何時間にも及ぶ喧嘩、咆哮、憤怒の怒鳴り声。

二度、誰かがロキの部屋の扉に叩きつけられ、ロキは激高したヨトゥンに踏みつぶされるのを恐れて部屋の反対側まで走った。

そして、彼は激高したヨトゥンというものを良く知っていた。

四、五年前にヘルブリンディとその部下たちからの逃亡後、ビューレイストがロキ共々水面から顔を出した瞬間にそれを知った。

今でも鮮明に思い出せる。ビューレイストが水を割るように浮上した時に彼を引っ張り上げ、ほとんど氷雪の上に投げつけるように地上に下ろした瞬間、必死に吸い込んだ空気のことを。

ロキは冷気に引き裂かれる思いでその場に横たわり、壊れたように震えながら荒い呼吸を繰り返していた。歯がガタガタと鳴り、手足もガクガクと震えた。彼の唇は真っ青になっていた。

だが、ビューレイストは彼を見下ろすことさえしなかった。

彼は自分自身の惨めさ、そして玉座を得ることに失敗した事実に支配されていた。

そして、激怒していた。

突如振り向くと巨木の幹に拳を叩きつけ、真っ二つに割ったのだ。

それからロキを振り返っていた。

凍えていたロキに抗うすべなどなかった。ビューレイストに蹴られ、殴られ、人形のように放り投げられ、怒鳴られ、責められ、全ての責任を問われ、役立たずと罵られる間、痛みに悲鳴を上げることしかできなかった。

そして、ロキがそれ以上動けなくなり、死ぬのだと思った時、ビューレイストは最後の一撃とばかりに手を上げたのだった。

ロキは泣き声を上げて身体を丸くし、惨めで血だらけの存在はその一撃を待つだけだった。

だが、それは来なかった。

代わりに、ビューレイストは屈みこむとロキの髪に触れたのだ。

ロキは小動物のように鳴いて身を竦めると、怪物となってしまった兄から離れようとした。

「お前が俺にこうさせた」ビューレイストが言った。「この責任はお前にある。お前のせいだ。お前のせいで父上の遺志は継がれない。お前は我儘で愚かだ！血を分けた兄にどうしてこんなことができたんだ！？」

ロキはまた仰け反ったが、ビューレイストは彼の腕を乱暴に掴むと、折れた骨や痣にも気を留めず、彼を引っ張り上げた。

「許さない」ビューレイストは彼にそう告げた。「俺が失った全てをお前に返してもらうまでは決して！」

もう一度ロキを投げつけてから、彼は自身を落ち着けようと深呼吸をした。ほとんど毛のない頭を撫でつけ、それから下を向いた。

溜め息と共にロキを腕に抱え上げると、比較的安全な場所へと彼を運んでいった。

沈黙に、ロキは我に返った。

喧嘩は始まった時と同様に唐突に終わったようだ。恐ろしいその出来事が止んで、そして、ロキは息を詰めて待った。

誰にも死んで欲しいだなとと思わなかったが、もしどちらか片方が死んだのだとすれば、どうかスリュムであってほしいと願った。あの男は非道であり、兄がいなければロキは今頃あのヨトゥンの色欲の餌食になっていたことだろう。

あの男も一度や二度は試したのだ。だが、必ずビューレイストが彼を助けに来た。ロキは兄の至らないところを幾つでも並べることができたが、少なくとも彼は守られていた。

扉へのノックは彼を驚かせ、ロキは物音を立ててしまわないよう、唇を噛んだ。

「俺だ」ビューレイストが扉の向こうから告げる。酷く疲れた声をしていた。「開けろ」

ロキは急いで扉を開け、視界に飛び込んできた兄の血だらけになった上半身に鋭く息を飲んでいた。

ビューレイストは彼のことを変な目で見ていたが、ジレンマに気づいて片手を振った。

「忘れろ、弟よ」彼は言った。「俺たちには今もっと大きな問題がある」

「何をしたの？」ロキは恐怖を募らせて尋ねた。

ビューレイストはばつの悪そうな顔をする。ロキにしか見せない表情だ。「俺は…」

「兄上」ロキは兄の大きな手を掴んだ。「何があったの？」

「すまない」

そして、ロキは兄が涙を流し始めたことに気づいて愕然とした。

「ビューレイスト！」ロキは足を踏み出して、二つの白い手で彼の腕を掴んだ。「答えて、何があったんですか！？」

ビューレイストは突如その場に膝をつくと、懇願するような鋭い声で嘆いてロキを胸に掻き抱いた。

ロキに許しを請い、彼の下を去らないでくれと、誰にも言わないでくれと懇願したのだ。

そしてその時、床から持ち上げられ、ビューレイストの巨大な肩口から緑の瞳だけを覗かせた時になってから、ロキはようやく彼の背後の通路に横たわる、首をぎごちない角度に曲げ、紅の双眸に何も映さないスリュムの惨い死体を見たのだった。

＊＊＊

全てが最悪な方向に向かい、数名の不料簡な霜の巨人がオーディンの力を前に、死に屈したのはソーの戴冠式の日であった。

そのために父親との口論に発展した彼が友人たちを引き連れ、ヨトゥンヘイムへ乗り込むという早まった行動に出たのはソーの戴冠式の日であった。

弟が何をしたのか思い至り、彼を危険から引きずり戻すべく氷と雪の世界へバルドルが後を追ったのはソーの戴冠式の日であった。

ソーが最も残酷なヨトゥンの前に立ち、答えを求めたのはソーの戴冠式の日であった。

ファールバウティがアシールの王太子に向かって武器を振り上げたのはソーの戴冠式の日であった。

そして、間一髪で現れたバルドルがファールバウティの一撃より弟を押し退けて身代わりとなり、荒野に投げ出されて何処までも続くと思われる谷間へと落ちたのも、ソーの戴冠式の日であった。

＊＊＊

オーディンが事の顛末を知った時、彼は誰も予想だにしなかった行動に出た。

末の子を他の惑星へ放りやり、追放したのだ。その罪の罰として。

そしてオーディンはその場で倒れた。血を分けた子の向う見ずな行動と、子の喪失の衝撃を受け、ヘイムダルの目の前でオーディンスリープに陥ったのだ。

＊＊＊

世界中が色彩と光と痛みと苦悶でぐるぐると回っていた。

背中が硬い地面に衝突したのだとしても、ソーは何も感じなかった。彼の周りで沸き起こった土埃を被ってもソーは何も見えなかったし、光が彼を照らした時も、彼は顔を背けることさえしなかった。

なぜなら、彼の脳裏を駆け抜ける思いはひとつだけ。彼が意識を集中させた考えはひとつだけだった。それはミョルニルが彼の下を去ったことでもなければ、父を失望させたことでもなかった。

その時のソーは、美しい女の眼差しが彼に据えられていたにもかかわらず、自らの兄を殺してしまったのだということしか考えられないのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキにしてみれば、ビューレイストにもう少し感謝されても良かったのではないかと思った。

あのヨトゥンどもの死を齎しただけでなく、アスガルドの王子の片割れの没落をも引き起こしたのだ。それは何年も、それどこから千年もの間、誰にも達成できなかったことであり、ロキは少しくらい称賛されても良いのではないかと考えた。

彼の策略は役に立つと証明されたので、後は次の作戦を兄に伝えるだけだった。

それはテッセラクトという物にまつわる策で、ミッドガルドにあるとのことだ。ロキはすでに瞬間移動の術の特訓をしており、完璧な習得を達成すれば、自ら出向いてその無限の力を手に入れるつもりだった。そして帰還したら、その力を使ってファールバウティと他の邪魔者を破壊するに必要な味方を掻き集める。確かに、あのキューブが実際にはどのようにして働くのか理解しているわけではなかったが、時間と共に解明できるだろう。そうしたら、それを利用し、父が失った名を取り戻してやるのだ。

その時になれば、ビューレイストも心から感謝するだろうし、二人を故郷から追放した極悪非道の者たちから家を取り戻すに足るだけの力を得るだろう。

自分自身が玉座に対する野心など持ち合わせてはいないものの、ロキは父のことを気にかけていたし、ビューレイストのことも気にかけていた。二人が望むものを与えることで彼らが幸せになるならば、それを実現するためにロキが試さないことはなかった。

彼らの最新の棲み処へ戻る間、彼はこのようなことを考え、目的の物をどうやって手に入れるか考えていた。新居は居心地が良く、森林の中でも滅多に人が訪れることのなくなった辺鄙な場所にある建物で、これまで暮らしてきた場所よりもずっと大きかった。

ビューレイストはそのことに文句を言ったが、ロキにとってはピッタリだった。それに、兄は滅多に家にいなかったのだから、文句を言う理由もロキには判らなかった。兄はその家をロキの隠れ家として残し、自分自身は他の場所で暮らしていた。もしかすると、家を乗っ取るつもりであらなた愛人でも作ったのかもしれない。

スリュムの下での惨劇の後、二人は王国のその地域から逃亡し、まだラウフェイに忠義を抱いていた少数の者たちに匿われた。やがて、彼らを危険に晒していることに思い至ると、ビューレイストはこの場所を見つけたのだった。ロキは兄が一日中何をしているのか分からなかったが、おそらく、自らの軍隊を育てているのではないかと推察していた。

そして、ロキはその発想を好まなかったが、その意見は口外しなかった。兄は批判されるのが嫌いだ。

二階建ての家が目に入ると、ロキは小さく微笑んでいた。

誰も所有権を主張しない古い家屋であり、完璧だった――ロキにとっては。

霜焼けから足を守るため、今のロキはハイブーツを履いて雪の中を歩いていた。

これまでの人生をずっとヨトゥンヘイムで過ごしてきたとはいえ、ロキはあくまで混血であり、それはつまりビューレイストに比べて寒さに弱く、熱を必要とした。このため、ビューレイストは遠いところからロキのためにローブや衣類を調達し、また彼が屋内の温度を高める必要がある場合はロキから離れるのだった。

同じ理由で、ロキは現在、両腕に大量の薪を抱えて自宅に運んでいた。かつては巨大なチュニックだったが、今は細い腰に分厚い帯を巻くことで黒いローブへと巧みに変身した衣類の裾が冷たい風にはためき、ロキは歩調を速めた。

玄関に辿りつくと蹴って開き、中に駆け込むと手近のテーブルの上に薪を下ろした。靴を脱ぎ、裸足で扉に駆け戻ると中から閂をかけ、火を起こした時に外から光が見えてしまわないよう、カーテンを閉じる。

なにしろ、辺りにはまだ敵がいたし、兄は不要なリスクは避けてほしいと話していたのだから。

ロキは息をつくと、指を鳴らして背後の暖炉に火を点けた。室内が一気に温かな明かりに照らされ、ロキは笑みを浮かべていた。

まだ魔術を学んでいる最中かもしれなかったが、彼は物覚えが良く、生まれながらの才能が助けとなっているようだった。

ロキはくるりと向きを変えると、薪を何本か手に取って火にくべた。

そして、その時であった。足跡に気づいたのは。

玄関から家の奥まで続く湿った足跡を見た時、ロキは背筋が粟立った。

宙で凍りついた片手が少しの間ぷるぷると震え、持っていた薪を取り落すと火かき棒を鷲掴みにし、小さく呟いた呪文で熱くすることでどんなヨトゥンでも恐れる熱を持った武器に変えた。

木製の床に彼の裸足は物音ひとつ立てずにゆっくりと暗い廊下に続く足跡を辿り、一番近いところにある壁の燭台に手を伸ばした。

足跡がほんの一ヤードもないすぐ先で終わっているのを見ると、眉をひそめて立ち止まった。

それが意味することに気が付くと、彼の緑色の瞳が大きく見張られた。

しかし、すでに遅かった。

がっしりとした筋肉質な人物が横から体当たりしてくると、ロキは驚いた悲鳴を上げ、火かき棒も離れた場所へ飛んでいってしまった。

背中を壁に叩きつけられると息を飲み、大きな手が彼の口を塞いで悲鳴を阻止した。がっしりと太いもう一本の腕が腰に回され、長身で肩幅の広い大柄な男が彼を壁に押しつけた。

「誰かお前を探しに来るか？」

男はヨトゥンではなかったが、彼らの言語を話し、気が付けばロキは震えていた。男の肌は温かく、体格は戦士のそれで、それこそが他の何よりもロキに懸念を抱かせる。

この侵入者が彼に危害を加えようとしても、ロキはそれに対抗するような訓練は受けていないのだ…

「答えろ！」

ロキは再び壁に叩きつけられると、我に返り、小さな声を漏らしていた。

震えながら、ロキは首を振る。

「一人でここに住んでいるのか？」と男が尋ねる。

またも、ロキは首を振り、目から涙が一筋零れ落ちた。

男はロキの涙が拳にぱたりと落ちて流れたことで凍りついたようで、それからアイスブルーの双眸をロキの目に向けた。

「怪我をしている」彼は言った。「治すのを手伝ってくれ。そうしたら去るから」

ロキは震える息を吸い、一度だけ頷いた。

解放されるなり息を飲み、侵入者に顔を向けたまま素早く横に移動した。

「何者だ？」ロキはローブの前をしっかりと閉じたまま問い質す。

男は一歩近づき、それに促されたロキは二人とも灯りに照らされるまで後退した。

その顔を見た時、ロキは喉を突き破った驚愕の声を抑えられなかった。

バルドルは頭から爪先まで血を流しているようで、片脚も痛いほどぎごちない角度に曲がっていた。衣服は破れ、王室の者としての影も形もなかった。

「私はバルドル」彼は名乗った。「アスガルドの第一王子だ。そして、そなたの助けを必要としている、若者よ」

＊＊＊

三日だ。

三日間、ソーはミッドガルドで鬱々と悩んだ。三日間、己の行動に対する罪悪感に苛まれ、三日間、美しいレディ・ジェーンの手で看病された。ミョルニルを探しに行かなかったし、名誉挽回を試みることもしなかった。彼はこの運命に相応しいのだから。

面倒を見てくれた者たち――ジェーンという美女、不思議な魅力のあるダーシー、そして賢いエリックは彼が赤の他人ではなく長い間失われていた家族の一員であるかのように扱い、助けた。

奇妙な服装をした男が数名、彼を連れ去るべく現れた時も彼のために立ち上がり、S.H.I.E.L.D.と呼ばれる組織との間に交渉の場が設けられた時も、彼の傍に留まった。彼らの風習や慣わしを教えてくれた代わりに魔力についての知識を分けてやった。

そして時間が経つにつれ、ゆっくりと、ソーはこの女性に感謝しているだけでなく、恋に落ち始めていることに気が付いていた。

ジェーンはとても美しく、彼は彼女に抗えなかった。

オーディンが目覚めた時、二人の間に何かが燃え上がりつつあった。

父が彼を呼び戻したがっていることは、彼の友人たちが報せに来てくれた。ソーはこれに首を振り、常春の国へと帰る資格など自分にはないのだと告げた。

それが、ちょうど彼が現在していることだった。友人たちの不信の顔、ショックに唖然としている表情を見つめてからジェーンを振り向く。彼女の綺麗な茶色い瞳には別の意味での不信が浮かび上がっていた。

「つ、つまり、ソー？」彼女がなんとか声を出す。「あなたが本当にあのソーだというの？」

ソーはひとつ頷いた。「ああ、初めからそう話していただろう」

ダーシーのカメラがカシャッと音を立てたので、全員彼女を振り向いた。

「ごめん」彼女は小さく呟くと、写真のファイルを眺めはじめた。

ジェーンは首を振ってから彼に向き直った。「じゃあ、どうしてここにいるの？」

友人たちの一員で美しい女戦士であるシフが首を振った。「ソー…」

「シフ、頼む」ソーは苦悩の眼差しを彼女に向ける。「俺のせいで兄上は死んでしまった。俺なんかが帰って歓迎されては駄目なんだ」

ジェーンは悲しみを瞳に宿し、胸に手を置いた。

「ソー」シフは友人を見つめて言った。「私たちはそのために来たのよ。戻らないって宣言し出す前に私たちに話をさせてくれていれば、あなたは間違っているとすでに教えてあげられたのに」

ソーはその場に凍りつき、彼女を凝視した。「なんだって？」

「ヘイムダルが俺たちをここに送ったんだ」颯爽とした優男風情のファンドラルが言った。「バルドルはまだ生きている」

＊＊＊

「よし、では君」バルドルは準備を整えて言った。「全力で横に捻ってもらえれば、接骨できる」

ロキは頷き、ゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだ。

まだ身震いしており、歓迎できない新たな客人に対し、非常に不信感を抱いている。男は確かにアシールで間違いなかったし、ロキは彼を殺すべきだろう。だが、それはあくまで彼が九つの世界でも最強の部類に入る男と対等に戦えるだけの訓練を受けていることが前提だ。肝心の訓練を受けていなかったし、目の前の男に真っ二つに裂かれるというのもあまり良い選択には思えなかったので、ロキはバルドルを極寒の中に放り出し、ビューレイストに彼をどこか別の場所に匿ってくれと懇願する前に言われたとおりにすることにした。

ヨトゥンから隠れているのだって十分なのだ。ロキはアシールにまで追われたくはなかった。

なにしろ、彼らは野蛮だ。ビューレイストは彼らが霜の巨人を殺害し、あるいは一生残る重傷を負わせ、ヨトゥンを全滅させたいのだとロキに語り聞かせてきた。

ロキはバルドルの足をしっかり掴むと顔を上げ、許可を待った。

バルドルは深呼吸をして頷く。

ロキは折れた脚を横へ捻り、その膝が激しい破裂音と共に元の位置に戻った。

バルドルは絶叫した。

ロキは背後に倒れ込み、この侵入者――バルドル――が痛めつけられたことで彼に反撃する前に彼との距離を取った。

しかし、バルドルはそのようなことはしなかった。

彼はただ痛みを宥め、自身を落ち着けようと短く呼吸を繰り返している。それから歯を食いしばると、苦悶の叫びを噛み殺した。

ロキは不安げな目を大きく見開いて彼を見守り、こっそりとまだ手の届くところにある火かき棒を狙った。

バルドルは座っていた黒い長椅子の上でぐったりとすると、深呼吸をする。

まだ乾きかけの血で汚れたバルドルが深呼吸を繰り返すことで己を宥める間しばらくは沈黙が下りた。

「君を害することはしないと言った」彼は言葉を発し、ロキを驚かせた。「だが、君が本当にそうしたいのだとしても、あの火かき棒では大した武器にはならないぞ」

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らしたが、背筋をしっかりと伸ばした。「もう充分良くなったはずだ。出て行ってくれ」

バルドルは彼を無感動にねめつける。「君は少し頭が弱いのか？」

ロキは彼を凝視した。「なんだって？」

「支えがなければ歩けない。だから、私の膝に添え木をしてから追い出してくれ。でなければ、この素敵な長椅子で寛がせてもら…」

「ロキ！」

兄の声がしたとたん、ロキの顔から血の気が完全に引いた。

ロキが床から飛び上がり、彼に掴みかからん勢いで近づいた時、バルドルは唖然としてしまった。

「隠れて！」ロキは小声で告げ、彼の腕を掴むと引っ張り上げた。「あの人に見られてはならない。私が殺される！」

バルドルは賢くも口を閉ざしていた。なにしろ、ロキが彼を引っ張り上げた瞬間、体中の傷や怪我が息を吹き返したので、激痛に悲鳴を上げるところだった。ロキに半分抱えられながら前方に足を引きずりながら移動する間、なんとかロキの上に倒れずに済んだ。

「ロキ、扉を開け！」誰かが扉を激しく叩いている。

ロキは必死にバルドルを引きづりながら、息を飲んで名前を知る運命の女神全員を呪った。あやうくバルドルを一番手近の部屋に放り込むところだった。

その間も扉は激しく叩かれ、訪問者は怒りを表し始めている。

「ここにいて」バルドルが地面に倒れ込んで苦痛の呻き声を上げると、ロキが囁いた。「それから絶対に音を立てないでくれ」

「この扉を壊すぞ、ロキ！」ビューレイストが外から呼びかけている。

「今行く！」ロキは声を返し、バルドルを隠す扉を閉じてから、罪になるような証拠品を求めて辺りを見回した。

包帯が何枚かあり、ロキはそれらを急いで暖炉の火にくべると、駆け足で玄関に向かった。

ビューレイストは口許を嫌悪感で歪め、彼を睨み下ろした。

「ここに向かう間に死んだのか？」ピシャリと声を上げる。

「ごめん」ロキが言った。「二階にいたんだ」

兄は足を踏み入れながら軽蔑に鼻を鳴らし、室内の熱気に顔を顰めた。「またつまらない魔法の練習でもしていたようだな」

「つまらなくなんかない」ロキは反射的に言った。

ビューレイストは彼に冷ややかな眼差しを向けた。「いいや、つまらない。なぜならお前はまだ練習をしている。お前の年齢にもなれば、他の者なら女の芸など完全に習得している。ところがお前は火を焚いたり閃光を生み出すだけで満足しているようだ。まったく、父上は一体お前に何を期待していたのだろうな」

果たしてビューレイストはロキに対し故意に残酷な態度を取るのか、それとも話術の才能が欠けているだけなのか悩んだのは何も初めてのことではない。ロキがどれほど魔術の特訓をしたがっていたか知っていたというのに、それを禁じ、魔法に関する知識を最小限しか与えなかったのは彼なのだ。

どちらにしろ、その発言は彼を傷つけ、ロキは視線を床に落としていた。

「お前など、最高入札者にでも嫁がせておけばよかった」ビューレイストはそう言って、一番大きな長椅子にドカリと腰を下ろした。それは以前、彼自身が運び込み、炎から適切な距離の位置に設置した家具だった。「そいつならばあるいはお前の女の芸に価値を見出していたかもしれん」

その言葉には傷ついたが、ロキは返事をしなかった。

「何か食べるものはないのか？」ビューレイストが尋ねる。

兄の言葉に与えられた痛みを宥め、自分を守るように腕をさすりながら頷き、ロキは台所へ向かった。戸棚を開け、燻製にした肉を取り出した。皿も取り出し、何枚か乗せると兄の元へ戻る。

ビューレイストがロキと共に暮らさない最たる理由が二人の体格差であった。何もかもが小さすぎるため、彼をどこまでも苛立たせる。

今でさえ、彼はロキに食料の乏しさと、ロキのために多くを犠牲にしたというのにほとんど恩返しを求めなかった男に対し配慮が足りないと愚痴っている。

ビューレイストは彼が玉座に就くことは二人の夢なのだと思っていた。その実、ロキは穏やかな独り暮らしを可能にするためだけに兄に玉座を得てほしいだけなのだと、彼は知らないのだ。

「アシールはおそらく戦争を起こさない」しばらくして、兄が言った。「奴らは両国間の和平を保ちたいようだし、俺たちの愚かな王は戦を始めるだけの気概もない」

今回もまた、ロキは返事をしなかった。

兄が別の部屋にいる男が耳をそばだてるような話をしないことを祈るしかなかった。

「何かがその調和を崩すことがあれば…」

その時、バルドルが二人に聞こえるほど大きく呻いた。

ビューレイストが上体を起こす。「今のはなんだ？」

今にも失神しそうに見えるロキが突如腹を抱え、呻くことで兄の注意を引いた。

「ロキ？」ビューレイストが眉をひそめた。

「もしかしたら…」ロキは苦しげなふりをして喘いだ。「何か口に合わないものを食べたみたいで…」

「ついさっきまで平気だったではないか」

ロキが今にも吐きそうなふりをすると、ビューレイストは予想通りに怯んでいた。

兄は看病をするような男ではない。

「お前まさか…」

ロキは叫んで台所まで走ると、嘔吐と咳き込むふりをした。その演技が半分も進むと、ビューレイストが呼びかける声がした。

「明日また様子を見に来ることにしたぞ、ロキ」彼は戸口から言った。「お前のために火を強くしておいたから俺はここにいられない」

扉が勢いよく閉じたことに、ロキは思わず笑い出しそうになり、窓から外を覗くべくそちらへ駆け寄った。

ビューレイストはロキが想像したこともないほど速く走り去っていった。

クスクスと笑って、ロキは引き返した。廊下の向こう、バルドルが今も横たわっている方角を眺めると、気分も少し落ちてしまった。

彼の下へ行くならば、彼を癒すのを手伝ってやらねばならないだろう――それも、非常に苦痛を伴う。

彼の下へ行かなければ、おそらく死を意味している。

バルドルの死ならば、ビューレイストが言ったように調和を崩し、確実にファールバウティに対する戦が仕掛けられることだろう。ロキがテッセラクトを手に入れる必要などなくなる。

そして、ビューレイストは望むものを手に入れられる。

ロキは唇を噛み、決断をするまで長いこと、その場に立ち尽していた。

＊＊＊

「どこにいる！？」ソーは憔悴し、ボロボロな面持ちで問い質した。その背後では彼の友人たちと美しきジェーンが佇み、ヘイムダルを見つめていた。

ジェーンはこれほど美しく非現実的な場所に連れてこられたという事実が信じ切れず、周囲を唖然と眺めまわしている。ここは存在していないはずなのだ！

童話や古い伝承で聞いただけだ。実際にこの地に足を踏み入れるとは、夢のようだった。

彼女は女王と出会い、この世界の輝く人々と出会い、妄想の産物かと思うようなものにも出会った。素晴らしい体験だ。

そして、ただ一つの恐ろしい現実を除けば、彼女は心底それを楽しむことができただろう。

ソーが兄を助ける意図を宣告した瞬間、ジェーンは同行することを主張していた。

彼女は戦士ではないかもしれなかったが、愛する――そう、愛する男が見知らぬ危険へ足を踏み入れようとする中、ただ待っていることなどできなかった。

彼女を説得することはできず、ソーは彼女を連れて宮殿へ行き、母と遭遇するとジェーンの目の前で母の許しを懇願したのだった。その光景に、ジェーンはさらに彼との恋に落ちていた。

そして今、彼女はフリッガと共に佇み、ヘイムダルが明かそうとしない答えを待っていた。

「あの子はどうしているの？」

ヘイムダルはヨトゥンヘイムへとその眼差しを動かした。

「ヨトゥンと共にいます」彼は告げた。「そして、苦痛に叫んでいます」

フリッガは割れた嗚咽を漏らし、口許を手で覆った。直ちにジェーンが彼女に寄り添い、その肩に腕を回していた。

ソーは紙のように白くなって立ち尽くし、両手を怒りに震わせた。「母上」

フリッガは苦悩の眼差しを息子に向け、その美しい瞳から涙をこぼしていた。

「兄上を取り戻す方法はひとつしかありません」ソーが言った。「奴らは決して兄上を自ら開放することはないでしょう」

「では、戦友たちを連れて行きなさい」フリッガが言った。「そして、レディ・ジェーンを安全な場所へ戻してやりなさい。何か恐ろしいことが起きた場合、彼女に害が及んではいけません」

ソーは頷き、踵を返す。バルドルの居る場所へ背を向けるのは、物理的な苦痛を伴った。

「シフ」彼は歩きながら呼びかけた。

直後に、彼女は彼の傍に現れ、下命を待った。

「ジェーンを家に連れてやってくれ」彼は告げた。「戻る前に、彼女の安全を確認してくれ。それから最も信頼する戦士たちを集め、夕暮れにこの場所で俺と合流してほしい」

「はい、殿下」シフは引き下がり、ジェーンの下へ行った。

ソーが続いてジェーンを連れて部屋の隅に移動するとシフは立ち止まり、二人が別れの挨拶を交わす場を適切な距離から見守った。

ソーは微笑み、ジェーンの手を唇へと運んだ。「約束した通り、お前に全てを見せてやりたかったが…」

ジェーンは彼の唇に指を当てて彼を黙らせた。「いいのよ。ただ――全てが落ち着いたら、私のところへ帰って来て」

ソーは彼女の指先にキスをしてから小さく笑いかけた。「約束する」

もしもこの時のソーが後に知ることになる事実を知ってさえいれば。

彼はジェーンを決して手放しはしなかっただろう。


End file.
